Hanging by a Moment
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: umm. All right this is my first time with Romance-y junk. Its a Steph/Test one. PG becase I made a comment about HHH and his sledgehammer. R&R ROCK ON!


A Test/Steph song fic. I don't know where my muses got the idea for this. I   
didn't even LIKE that angle to much (I liked the idea of Jericho/Steph much   
better:) But I guess it was because I was reading a really good fan fic about   
Test and Steph so I guess that tugged some of my emotions. I also think I made   
up a couple new words. Sorry. ROCK ON! Oh and speaking of rocking... Buy  
Lifehouse's No Name Face. I "borrow" their song. Sorry don't sue. I own nothing.  
Not even my own imagiantion. The muses own that. Also all WWf characters are  
owned by the (duh) WWF. Buy the cd, it is THE coolest cd out there today (or   
until REM's new one comes out on Tuesday, right Ami?? :)   
  
  
~~~~~~~Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started   
chasing after you~~~~  
  
  
  
Test looked up. He saw Stephanie McMahon-Hemsely putting on his favorite cd,   
Lifehouse No Name Face. She was the last person he'd expect to be standing   
over him. She was married to the man he hated with a passion. The man who put   
him in this hospital bed. The man that stole the most important thing away from   
him.... her. It was enough to make Test want to scream very loudly but then he   
realized he could hardly breath. Oh great HHH broke my ribs again. Just great.   
But then he looked at Stephanie crying as she was listening to the song and he felt   
pity for the women he once loved.   
  
  
  
~~~~I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely Incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me  
now I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move~~~~  
  
  
  
Oh my Lord. It's almost like this guy knows my life story. I hate to admit it but   
lately since he's been getting more air-time, I have been falling back into love with   
Test. I wonder if that can even be called the truth. I never not loved him. I just...  
just... Geez I don't know! I loved him for ever. All those times in bed with HHH   
when he was trying to make a little Hunter, Hell I was thinking about Test. How   
this should be Test. How he should be mine. But no. It's all my fault, all this time,   
all the 2 years. I could've just said STOP. I am Daddy's Girl after all. And that's  
what frightens me. Daddy never liked Test but he HATED Hunter. So now Hunter   
and Daddy and that wretched Austin are all friends. If I declared my love for the   
man I've loved all these years, I'd be an outcast. I've never really liked Mom too   
much, but I might be forced to live with her and Shane. I'm so confused. What   
should I do God?? Give me a sign!  
  
  
  
~~~~I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world   
that could change my mind~~~~~  
  
  
  
Wow. Just looking at her back reminds me of all the good times we had together.   
She doesn't have that horrible makeup on and her hair, it's actually straight and   
doesn't look all ratty. *sigh* Like the Stephanie I used to love. The Stephanie   
before Hunter got his greasy, ugly, big nosed hands on her. She was mine. She   
should be mine. But the fates played a horrible game with me, and she's not mine.   
She finally turns around and sees me staring at her. Her eyes are very red, like she   
had been crying all night. But that's impossible because...well... it is! This is   
Stephanie McMahon! She wouldn't and couldn't care for me! I'm just lowly   
old Test. Her old man. I feel my own tears began to well up in my eyes. "Hi Test   
how ya doin'." She says looking like she's going to cry again. "Oh just peachy. I   
can't breathe, my ribs are bandaged up, and the wife of the man who did this to   
me is standing in my room. I repeat, just peachy." I can't stop myself from   
sounding so bitterful. Stephanie starts to cry. I wanted to say the women I used to   
love and not the bitter words of 'the wife of the man'. I am such a fool sometimes.  
"Ah, listen, I didn't mean that. You know its the drugs talking. These doctors   
like to give out too many drugs you know." I say instantly feeling ashamed that I   
had made someone I love...er.. loved cry like that. She looks like she's going to   
say something, then shakes her head and goes and slumps into the chair next to   
me. She holds my hand. "Listen, Andrew...I know what I've done to you was   
and still is absolutely horrible... but I'd like to start over..." She says looking   
more and more like the Stephanie of old. My Stephanie. "Yeah well, that's kind of   
hard to do, since your father hates my guts and your husbands tried to kill me,   
what? Ten times already?? Listen that sounded mean again. I'm sorry. I'd like   
things to be like they were, really I do... But how can they?? We don't have  
any special kind of time machine that can take us back in time. If we did... Hell, I   
would love if everything WAS different." I said getting a little misty eyed myself.   
Yeah I guess I do still have feelings for her... "I know. Listen your been out a   
long time. I've been thinking," she starts then takes a breath.   
"IthinkIwanttomoveinwithShaneandMaanddivorceHunter.HecouldgobacktoJoanieandeverythingcouldbelikeoldtimes...  
Whadda ya think??" She said getting hopeful. "Well since I only was able to   
understand What do ya think... I don't know." I said with a smile on my face,   
knowing full well what she said. What I'd been waiting years to hear. But I had   
to make sure she wasn't just going to say it once, then pretend she never said it.   
Playing with my heart and breaking it...again... wouldn't sit to well with me and   
my temper. She breathes again and gets a tissue, "I said, 'I think I want to move   
in with my mother and Shane. The divorce Hunter and he can finally go back to   
the only woman he ever loved, Joanie. And then hopefully I...we.. can go back to   
old times. I know not everything will be normal. Hell, I still get nightmares from   
when Undertaker kidnapped me... but I would do all this for you. For some   
shred of normalcy. For some shred of the way life used to be. When I would   
love to get up in the mornings because I knew you'd be the first thing I'd see.   
Not some guy who made more love to his sledgehammer, then to his own wife."   
She said getting teary-eyed again. "Oh shhh. It'll be all better. I'll make it all   
better." I said as I put my finger to her lips and then did something I had been   
waiting for, for so long... To finally kiss the lips of my Princess.   
  
  
~~~I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into   
just hanging by a moment here with you ~~~~  
  
Please Review! Thanks! Rock On! 


End file.
